


Sun, Moon, and Stars

by Vaders_Apprentice



Series: Abeille & Rêveur [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Poetry, Coming of Age, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Poetry, Just Married, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Nicknames, Old Married Couple, Poetry, Post-Wedding, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Sequel, Slice of Life, So Married, Stream of Consciousness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_Apprentice/pseuds/Vaders_Apprentice
Summary: On their honeymoon, Chloe and Nathaniel reflect on their relationship, wedding vows, and married life.





	Sun, Moon, and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is set down the road from Abeille & Rêveur, about a week after Chloe and Nathaniel's wedding.
> 
> *I don't own anything. For entertainment only.

The sun was just peeking above the horizon when Chloe woke. She wasn’t typically an early riser, but she got cold without Nathaniel’s unobtrusive warmth. Glancing around their bedroom, she saw that it was very early. The sun’s not yet roused. She huffed a laugh and pulled on her slippers and robe, knowing better than to try to go back to sleep. Padding into the kitchen, she saw that there was a fresh pot of tea on the stove.

She sighed softly and let the steamy tendrils curl around her face as she sipped her tea. Nath is so good to me. Nathaniel was an early riser, and he always made sure to have her favorite peppermint tea ready when she woke. 

Tea collected, she walked out onto the porch, where Nathaniel was sketching the sunrise over the Vosges mountains. She kissed him good morning, and sat down next to him. As she set her teacup on the table next to them, her eyes, as they so often did, were drawn to her ring. A thin silver band with a moonstone set into it, it meant more to her than anything else she owned, and though it was new, she couldn’t imagine not having it on her finger. It was a tangible reminder of Nathaniel’s vow to her and they both only took their rings off to sleep. God, I love you, Nathaniel.

“Good morning, Chloe.” Nathaniel said, setting aside his sketch pad. 

“Morning, Nath.” Chloe responded.

“How did you sleep, my dear wife?” A teasing note entered Nathaniel’s voice as he spoke.

“Your absence woke me up, husband.”

“I’m sorry, Abeille. I wanted to sketch the sunrise.”

“I’m wounded, Nath. You wanted to sketch the sunrise more than you wanted to spend time with me?”

Nathaniel grinned at her mock affronted tone, and reminded her, “I distinctly recall promising to spend the rest of my life with you not too long ago.”

“I remember. It feels so long ago, yet, logically, I know it’s only been a week since we started our honeymoon. Surely, you’re not having doubts already?” 

“You are my sun, moon, and stars, and I swear to stand by your side in everlasting love. That was our wedding vow, and it means just as much now as it did the first time we said them.”

“I know, Rêveur.” The old nicknames, calling each other honey bee and dreamer, was their sign to each other that everything was alright. The day they created them, and every time they’d used them since, Abeille and Rêveur were their code for I love you. 

They might have been on their honeymoon, but they’d already faced challenges, already weathered the road. They would always be each other's heaven and earth, sunrise and sunset. On the brightest days and darkest nights, at nightfall and daybreak, they would be together. 

Chloe studied her husband, and clasped his hand so that their rings clinked together. Gazing into his captivating teal eyes, she saw her thoughts reflected in his. 

Sun, moon, and stars.

Together always.

In everlasting love.

And the newly affirmed husband and wife sat together in lovingly serene contemplation as they watched the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> After a bit of googling I found the the Vosges mountains. I chose them simply because they didn't look like they would be snowy all year round, and I wanted Chloe and Nathaniel to honeymoon in French mountains. Because reasons.


End file.
